Ties of Destiny
by Crystalized Starlight
Summary: It's been three and a half years since she left with her secret and back then she would have fight until her last breath instead of telling him. Beacon Hills keeps true it's name and draws both of the mates back to see where they stood when their somewhat peaceful lives are thrown back into chaos. "But he deserved to meet his father doesn't he?" DerekOC Sequel to Maybe it's Destiny


**Ties of Destiny**

 _Chapter I : Reunited Mates_

 _So I'm back hello! Here is a sequel where I need to redeem myself for doing what I did last time. I swear it has a reason! Trust me readers I got this! For any new readers please read the first story which is called_ **Maybe it's Destiny** which can be found on my page. Welcome and lets make sometime beautiful shall we?

* * *

The water trickled down her bare back as she washed out the remaining conditioner from her long dirty blonde hair. It's been three and a half years since she left Beacon Hills behind her and she tries her best everyday not to think about it. There were more important things at hand like taking care of her pack that all together was a two person job. She needed to lead her people and provide them safety; she turned her back towards the shower head letting the water run through her hair. She turned off the shower and squeezed most of the water for her hair out. Taking the fluffy white towel that was hanging from the shower door and wrapping the towel around her body before stepping out, she caught herself staring at the mark of the mates. Closing her eyes she felt each bump and ridge of the scar, she didn't want to admit it she missed him. She didn't get that luxury, she was the one that left him, and she didn't get to miss him.

"Hey," Ryan's voice came from the other side of the door Riley hugged her towel closer to her and made a face in the mirror. She could hear her brother exhale loudly then his leaning against the wall, "Your next meeting is in a few hours at 8:30 PM, got to be cleared minded for it dear sister." Riley leaned against the door and slid down the cool wood slowly. "After that we're going on a road trip because you need a vacation for a while. So pack up your things for a pack a little more sunny than dear sweet Oregon."

"I can't Ryan I need to-"

"Got it taken cared of just be ready we leave tonight at 10."

She ran her hands though her wet hair she knew how her brother was when he gets like this, he was just as stubborn as her father was. A click from the other side indicated that her brother had left the room probably he knew he was keeping her in the bathroom. Carefully she poked her head out of the door to make sure he was out of her room before she walked out making a bee line towards her closet.

Hours passed and Riley found herself bored out of her mind during the meeting. They droned on about Hunters and protection, not to mention they caught wind of a True Alpha. She took notes from everyone's concern and worries it's like she never left school. Her twin sat on her left and also wrote notes just in case she missed anything, he kicked her under the table when she looked like she was dozing off. "Thank you all for coming now concludes the meeting until next month. Also that Greg shall take over the next month while Riley goes on her business trip."

Riley head perked up and looked over at Ryan who just grinned at his sister. "Ryan! You-"

"Are the best twin brother ever! I cannot thank you enough for sending me on a vacation." Riley smacked his thigh under the table and a loud smack echoed in the room causing the rest of the Alphas in the room to just smile at their leader immature antics.

* * *

It's been a few months since Braeden and Derek cut ties with each other it hasn't been easy on the werewolf in fact finding a girlfriend to stick with him was pretty hard. He sat down on the couch and found himself thinking of a certain red headed wolf. That was his problem; he was still thinking of her and couldn't stop because she no mattered where she would run off to will always be his needed air being away for so long he thought he would had a clear mind but he didn't. Derek found himself driving around aimlessly in the forest with no destination in mind. He trusted his instincts to led him where ever he needed to go. He turned off his engine and realized where he was, the last place he ever saw her. He remembered her dyed red hair matching the skies and that bitter smile she wore.

Someone was sitting at their spot, someone was intruding. If it was the old him he would have scared them off but new Derek turned to walk away. "Not even going to say hi?" Her voice froze him to the spot and he turned slowly to meet a sad smile. She looked different with blonde hair it made her look younger. "You need to shave." She stood up and made her way slowly to him, she was only an arm's length away.

"Why are you here?" He fought that urge to reach out and pull her close to him. She bit her lower lip and stared down at her feet, she couldn't face him after being away for so long. "Ri-" He couldn't even finish her name it's been too long and he was stared at this point she was just a figment of his imagination. Her hair was pulled off to the side in a messy braid and his mark stood out against her pale skin. His fingers glided over her scar she leaned her head to one side for him to have better access. She watched him with wide eyes taking in his every movement.

"Derek, I'm sorry." That bitter smile was back and it made him relive those horrible memories. Her hand was on top of his catching him off guard, she was really here.

"Riley." His voice was stern like it always was it made her crack a peaceful smile. "Why are you here?"

"To visit my pups, I heard they've been getting into a bit of trouble since I left." She turned away with a small smile, "I heard one of my pups wasn't a pup anymore that he became a true alpha, funny how things turn out huh? I came on a business trip technically." Derek could have lied when what she said thing affect him, he bit down his feelings she was there but at the same time she wasn't there. No matter how hard they wanted to hide it their bond as mates drew them to one another. "When I left…"

"Riley I don't need an explanation on why you left and I'm sure as hell don't want to hear it."

"I think we can agree to disagree. I left because you were power hungry and I didn't want …"

She was hiding something from him and it was making him itch with anticipation. She always had something to hide from him and it shouldn't have bothered him now but it did. He could smell the scent of anxiety radiate from her. "You didn't want…?"

"I didn't want-"She paused again trying to force what she needed to say out but it kept getting stuck in her throat. He could see her clutch her fists at her side while she took a deep breath of air into her lungs. "I need to stop thinking about myself and more about him. I didn't want our child to be exposed to it. Honestly I didn't want you to even know about him but he deserved to meet his father doesn't he? Only if you're up to it Derek."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Remember favorite or follow the story if you liked it because I will update this sporadically, until next time then ~


End file.
